Funny Bleach Episode 22
by RukiaLady94
Summary: Aizen is calling his most trusted Espadas for an ultimate plan. I wonder how this is going to turn out.


Funny Bleach Episode 22: The Beginning Of The End

It`s not a beautyfull day at Hueco Mundo. It never was and never will be...unless they turn good. That`l propably be when pigs fly.

*Aizen is laying at his desk waiting* Where the hell could he be?  
*Tousen walks in* You wanted to see me, sir?  
*Aizen* Noooo, i just wanted to see how long it would take for you to get your ass in here.  
*Tousen* I`m sorry but i can`t follow you, sire. *Looks confused*  
*Aizen* Of course i wanted to see you! 30 minutes ago! Where the hell were you!  
*Tousen* I was eating, sir.  
*Aizen* Why?  
*Tousen* Because i don`t work well on an empty stomach.  
*Aizen* That`s what they all say... Anyways go find Neliel.  
*Tousen* Right away....if i knew where she was.  
*Aizen* She`s at the Hot Spring you moron. She spends more time there than anywhere else. Now go!  
*Tousen* Yes sir! *Walks out*  
*Aizen* Why are you walking?! We got no time to lose. RUN!  
*Tousen* Geez, i just ate. *Runs out*  
*Aizen* Seriously, i have got to find more smarter people.  
*At Hot Spring*  
*Neliel is relaxing in the hot spring* I can stay here all day long.  
*Tousen* You have, like a lot.  
*Neliel* Huh? Who is that? *Turns around and sees Tousen* Oh, it`s you. *Looks disappointed*  
*Tousen* I suddenly feel like i`m not wanted here.  
*Neliel* Because you`re not wanted here. Now what do you want?  
*Tousen* Captain Aizen wishes for us all to get together for his Ultimate Masterplan to destroy Soul Society. Now get outta there so we can go.  
*Neliel* Fine by me. *Gets out of the hot spring*  
*Tousen turns red* Geez. Couldn`t you wait untill i turned around so i wouldn`t have to see your nakedness?  
*Neliel* Whatever. *Puts on her clothes* Alright lets go.  
*Tousen* Finally. Now we gotta find Grimmjow and Gin.  
*Nel* Well this outta be fun. Lets get goin`.  
*Tousen* Lets find Gin first.  
*Nel* Leave that to me.  
*Tousen* Why?  
*Nel* Because 1: They trust me 2: Because they don`t trust you and because Gin is always where Ichigo is. So there you have it. Lmao. See ya.  
*Tousen* Hold on there. What am i supposed to do now?  
*Nel* Go tell Aizen i`ll be back with the boys. *Tousen* Fine. *Vanishes*  
*Nel vanishes and appears in the Soul Reaper Hangout room* Oh Gin? Where are you?  
*Ichigo* If you`re looking for Gin, he`s not here. Thank god. I mean that man can`t stop following me! Anyways, if you see him, please tell him to not look for me cuz i`m not looking for him and i don`t want him looking for me. Bye.  
*Gin* Hi Ichi-bear.  
*Ichigo* Oh crap.  
*Nel* Ichi-bear? Where do you people come up with those rediculous names? Gin, lets go outside. We gotta talk.  
*Gin* Sure. See ya, my Ichi-bear.  
*Ichigo* I am not your ICHI-BEAR!  
*Outside*  
*Gin* Alright this better be important.  
*Nel* It is. So first i was relaxing in the hot spring as always, right? Then Tousen shows up and tells me that Aizen wants us to have a meeting about some Ultimate Masterplan to destroy Soul Society for good, or somethin`.  
*Gin* We better get going then.  
*Nel* Not yet. We have to find Grimmjow first.  
*Gin* Okay, where could he be?  
*Nel* Maybe at the Gym? He does love working out.  
*Gin* Lets go check it out then.  
*At the Gym*  
*Nel runs in, grabs Grimmjow then runs back out and grabs Gin and they all vanish*(That was .)

*At Hueco Mundo*

*At the meeting*  
*Aizen is sitting on his chair waiting* Tousen, what is taking them so long?  
*Tousen* How should i know?  
*They appear*  
*Halibel is laying on the chair* `bout time. What took you so long, Nel? *Laughs*  
*Nel* Oh shut up, skanky-bel.  
*Grimmjow* Why did you drag me out of my daily workout?  
*Gin* Because we have an important meeting.  
*Grimm* Important meeting my ass!  
*Aizen stands up and slams is hand on the desk* Everyone sit down, shut the fuck up and listen!  
*Ulquiorra is sitting on his chair* I didn`t say nothin`.  
*Aizen* Halibel sit straight up on that chair for God`s sake, woman.  
*Nel sits down* She`s a whor. She`s used to sitting on that position.  
*Gin* Lmao.  
*Halibel* Shut it, smily face.  
*Gin* I didn`t do anything. Besides you can`t really prove to everyone here that i laughed cuz `m always smiling. So this case is closed. Lol.  
*Grimm* Hey Gin, why are you always smiling anyways? Did Rukia freeze your face like that when you laughed at her or something?  
*Gin* Nope. That`s just how i was born...i guess.  
*Ulquiorra* I just got a funny idea. Gin, turn upside down so we can see what your smily face looks like that way.  
*Tousen* Propably a sad face. Lmao.  
*Everyone starts laughing exept Aizen*  
*Aizen stares at the them* I`m surrounded by idiots. Oh well, what can i do. Alright enough is enough! The first of our last meetings has begun. We are gonna take over the world but before we can even think about that, we gotta destroy Soul Society first.  
*Nel* So what`s our first move?  
*Aizen* Instead of just going there and attack, i figured that`s a waste of time.  
*Tousen* Really? Why? *Aizen* You see, if there`s one thing i learned from all the ass kicking they did to us is that no matter how strong we are, they`ll always find a way to stick together and defeat us. But what if this time...they`re not.  
*Ulquiorra* I see where you`re going with this.  
*Grimm* You do? Cuz i don`t.  
*Ulquiorra* He wants to plan a way to seperate them.  
*Aizen* Exactly. If they are not together, they can`t defeat us.  
*Halibel* So who`s our first victim?  
*Aizen* I think you mean, MY first victim. Because i will deal with this one...personally. Hahahahahahahaa.  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
